pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Summoning Pokémon
Summoning Pokémon is a late game PMU mechanic used to temporarily obtain Legendary or Mythical Pokémon for the duration of a dungeon. Summoning is a special form of Pokémon obtainment and is not considered as Pokémon recruitment. Components Heart Slates For a full list of available Heart Slates, go here. Heart Slates are dropped by their respective Pokémon and can only be used when combined with a Mystery Part. Rarity The rarity of most Heart Slates is around 20% but is influenced by the difficulty of the dungeons that their respective Pokémon appears in. For instance Pokémon in harder or longer dungeons typically have a higher drop chance, while Pokémon in easier or shorter dungeons typically have a lower drop chance. Value Due to the fact most Heart Slates are only dropped dungeon bosses, they often hold great value to players. While only one of each specific Heart Slate can be combined per Mystery Part, they can also be dropped and subsequently traded. This feature is important as due to both the rarity and difficulty of attainment they are often worth a great amount of Poké on the player market. Mystery Parts To use a Mystery Part it must be combined with at least one Heart Slate. Obtaining Mystery Parts can only be obtained from Tanren Chambers (Normal path ending). Combining Wisdom_Hub.png Wisdom_Hub_Exterior.png In the Southeastern Village in Archford, accessible after defeating Boggy Wastes, there is an Alakazam named Merlin that combines Heart Slate's with Mystery Part's. Merlin resides specifically in the Wisdom Hub on a hill on the eastern side of the Village. The requirements for Mystery Part and Heart Slate combining are: *A Mystery Part, obtained from Tanren Chambers (Normal Path Ending). *A Heart Slate *Master Rank or above (13,500+ Explorer Points) *100,000 Poké, increasing with every slate combination. The cost for combining a Heart Slate with a Mystery Part can be determined with the formula: (n + 1) * 100,000 Poké With "n" being equal to the number of Heart Slates already fused with the respective Mystery Part. For example the formula for a fourth mystery part combination would be: (3 + 1) * 100,000 = 400,000 Poké Summoning To summon a poke with a combined Mystery Part, bring the Mystery Part into a dungeon and have an empty slot in your team. Using the Mystery Part gives the user a list of summon-able Legendary and Mythical Pokémon Heart Slates combined with the part. Selecting any of the Pokémon listed summons the desired Pokémon with a level equal to that of the highest in the team. The summoned Pokémon will have a random set of moves out of the moves it can possibly learn. It is also possible to teach the summoned Pokémon moves through the use of TM's, however any learnt moves will not persist through to subsequent summons. Upon summoning the desired Pokémon, the Mystery Part will automatically be sent back to the users storage, the music will change to "Smash) Poke Floats", and the player will get the following dialogue: Tips *You can save millions of Poké in combining costs by having multiple Mystery Parts. Trivia *The total cost of combining all 30 Heart Slates into 1 Mystery Part would be 46.5 million Poké. Category:Gameplay Category:PMU 7